Two For One
by JadeRose1
Summary: Co-written with rosewaldron9: Slash. John Cena goes on a mission to try out each of the Uso twins without each others' knowledge. Will one of them crack his hard shell of hurt or will his playing the field come back to haunt him? Multiple pairings John/Jey/Jimmy, Randy/ AJ, Centon scenes Part One of a series.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy our new story. This is part one of two. The second one will be fantasy and less WWE. Rose and Jade

John Cena sat in the hotel room he shared with Randy Orton. It was around an hour before they had to head to the arena for Smackdown. John was in a towel after his shower, looking over his phone.

"Just reminding you I'm gonna be getting back late...if at all." Randy laughed as he looked over his phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Going off to have fun without me. You could at least let me in a threeway." John told his best friend with a chuckle.

Randy laughed. "I would be a dead man if I even suggested it. He would castrate me if he knew I even told you."

"Yeah. How'd you ever snag such a good boy?" John asked.

"Persistence and slowly whittling away at that mask." Randy replied. "He would deny it until the day he dies though."

"Damn, and you're willing to live that way?" John had to ask.

Randy shrugged. "Whatcha gonna do?" He commented. "What can I say...I love the bugger."

John gave a dimpled grin. "Good for you. Well, I'm going after some prison time. In the Uso Pen if ya know what I mean."

"Damn, good luck. Those are some fine specimens...but I don't know if they swing that way." Randy told him. "And which one?"

"Both...they don't have to know." John smirked with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Fuck...getting one to jump the fence will be hard enough." Randy exclaimed before looking down at his phone again, typing a message. He just shook his head as he typed something back.

"I like a challenge...something up?" John asked, seeing Randy.

"Just been trying to get him to see it would be easier if we share a room. He just doesn't get it." Randy replied. "Not that I don't love the suites."

"Sorry, Man. May just take time." John could see Randy really cared for AJ.

"I know...but how hard is it to see how much easier it is then sneaking between rooms?" Randy replied. "Fuck; it makes me feel like a high schooler."

"I can imagine. At least you have someone to hold at night. I haven't had a boyfriend since Adam...that was over ten years ago." John sighed.

"Well, that is debatable at times. He's scared someone will come see him and find me." Randy rolled his eyes. "I forget what bullshit reason did Adam give you?"

"You don't remember? Fuck, I drank for two weeks straight." John's throat felt tight at the memory. " He fell hard for Beth...wanted kids. "

"Oh, yeah...sorry, Man." Randy bit his lip, looking down. Why did he feel bad John brought it up?

John waved it off, a hard look in his eyes. "Don't be. Showed me a lot about life. I don't give a fuck about love now other than my family and friends. I just want a warm body to screw me senseless. Adam was too vanilla anyway." The pain was thick in his tone.

"Yeah, Man. Sure." Randy tried to let it drop. He used to think the same way that love was for saps. John was quiet a few long minutes. He could almost feel Adam's hair brushing his face as he hovered above him. The love in those eyes he had thought was for him alone. He felt his heart hurt a moment then pushed to drop the towel and dress.

Randy finished his phone conversation before he got up to double check his gear bags. John was dressed in short time and moved to pack up his gear bag. "So, which twin should I go after first?" He asked finally.

"I don't know...can you even tell them apart?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"I hope so. Damn. Well, if they're shirtless I know Jay is the only one with a chest tat." John replied.

"Hey, whatever works." Randy replied.

"Mmm...that Roman isn't bad either." John almost moaned.

Randy gave a laugh. "Fuck, you like setting your sights high...as far as I know they're are all straight." Randy thought a moment. "Oh, I think they all have chest pieces...one of them does have a cross tattoo on his arm instead of all tribal. I think Jay."

"Damn...okay. I know I pick the hard ones. Just love those strong Samoan types. I'd love to be bound and gagged while one of those boys had their way with me." John felt hot thinking about it.

"Hope if you score you're not disappointed." Randy told him. "Who know you may have a shot...you did score Rocky for that one night. Of course it was a one shot deal because of his wife." He chuckled.

"Fuck, it was hot. We did a role play about our match. He tied me with ring tape." John remembered.

"Okay, Champ...simmer down or you won't be able to focus on your match." Randy told him as he went for his bags. "Let's get going."

"Hey, I haven't gotten laid in over two months." John protested but moved to follow Randy.

The guys headed for the arena then their assigned locker rooms to get ready. John kept an eye out for either of the twins as he grabbed a bite in catering. John saw the twins sitting together talking and laughing. As he was finishing putting his plate together he saw one of them get up, heading out of the area. John slowly walked up to the remaining twin with a smile. "Hey. Mind if I sit?"

The twin lifted his head, looking at John. "Nah, Man." He even used his foot to push out the chain slightly. "Take a load off."

John sat with his plate. "Thanks. How you doing?" He tried to figure out which twin he was talking to.

"Doing good." He replied with a faint nod of his head. He took a sip of his water. "What you been up too?"

"You know, the usual. Work. You feel like hanging out after the show? I could use a little relax time and Ran has other plans." John tried to sound casual.

"Yeah. Sure…" He replied, cocking his head slightly. "Just me?"

John shrugged. "If you want." He hoped his reputation of sleeping around wouldn't ruin this for him if the guy grew suspicious.

The other man took off his hat to scratch his head in thought. "Yeah, sure...I'm sure Uce can handle a few hours without me." He gave a laugh, slipping the cap back on.

John cracked a smile. "Cool. I'll catch you after the show then."

"Yeah...sure." He replied. "Where at?" He flashed a faint smile.

"Well, we could either hang in my suite or check out a local bar." John offered.

"Hmmm if you got a minibar in ya'll suite that will work just fine." The other man replied.

John was secretly thrilled by the response. "Great." He gave the man his suite number and then left. Mojo walked over to Jey, seeing John leaving. "Cena talking to you?"

"Hey...yeah we just chatting a bit." Jey replied with a smile. "How you been?"

"Good...good." Mojo sat down. " That Cena is a wild one. Should hear some of the stories Zack told me. "

Jey chuckled. "Oh, really now." He leaned forward as if interested.

"You haven't heard about Cena?" Mojo looked shocked.

"Well, come on, Bro...who hasn't heard whispers?" Jey replied.

"Well, let's just say the rumors are all true." Mojo whispered back. " Dude is into some crazy shit. "

Jay gave a laugh. "Well, if that's what he is hoping to accomplish...Well...game on, Sucker." He laughed again. "He better be glad it was me he hollered at."

Mojo laughed. "Yeah. Let's just say Zack said he asked to be choked out almost...Dude likes that 50 Shades type shit."

Jey got a smirk to him. "Him getting choked...so he's on the receiving end of shit?" He gave a faint suck of his teeth.

"Definitely. Zack mentioned John giving it once and guy said no. Seems he likes being the one controlled...go figure."

"Yeah, not at all what I would have expected." Jey replied.

"Yeah, he's Mr. Big Shot around here all the time. Maybe he likes giving it up." Mojo said.

"Well...I won't try shit till I see the signs...but then...well." Jey gave a laugh. Mojo was one of the only guys who knew how Jey really was and knew he could be honest.

Mojo laughed again. "He'll try something. It's been a few months since he's chased anyone here."

"How you know how long it's been? Stalking much?" Jey laughed.

"Maybe a little. I want a shot but must not be his type." Mojo admitted. " Spanking that ass would be such a power rush. "

"Maybe you should make the first move then, Bro." Jey told him. "If he likes giving it up, maybe that will be a plus for you."

Mojo shrugged. "Maybe. Seems he wants a bit of prison treatment now."

"Yeah, seems so." Jey smirked.

"Well, gotta run. See you." Mojo gave Jey a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah. See ya." Jey called after before he finished to head for his locker room. After the show John drove back to his suite. He told Jey he would meet him there for drinks. John was in his suite about ten minutes when there was a knock. John moved answer. He wore a tight t shirt and shorts. Jey was still in his hoodie, black jeans, and ball cap.

John's eyes trailed over the man. He moved to step back. "Hey. Come on in." John found the hood look sexy. He imagined Jey pulling down his jeans and forcing John to blow him.

"Thanks." Jay replied as he walked past John with a slight swagger. He looked around the suite. He gave a faint nod but didn't say anything about it.

"So, what do you drink?" John asked.

"I'm flexible...what you offering?" Jey asked, looking back at John.

John licked his lips at the question. "I got beer, wine, Jack."

"Beer or Jack is good." Jey replied.

"Take a load off." John offered. He moved to pour them each a drink of Jack.

"Sure." Jey moved to take a seat and slipped off his hoodie, revealing a tight white ribbed tank underneath. "Jack sure seems to be a popular guy." He laughed.

"Yeah." John carried the drink over to Jey. His eyes fell on the tan skin. " Loving the new thug gimmick by the way. "

"Thanks." Jay took the drink. "A take on how we first came in." He told John, taking a sip. "Don't get me wrong the other was fun too...a nod to our cultural roots."

"Both are hot. If you don't mind me saying so." John said, moving to sit down.

"Hot? Nah, I don't mind." Jay replied. He tried to keep it cool even if he was smirking on the inside.

John waited a moment before replying. "Have you heard any locker room gossip about me?"

Jey laughed. "Damn, John, There's gossip about everybody."

"I mean...about my...sexuality." John said.

Jey leaned back in his seat some. "Is that why I'm here, John?" He downed more of his drink. "You want to make me another notch on your belt?"

John knew he blew it. He tried to protest. "No...no. I know you probably don't swing that way."

Jey laughed, seeing John flustered. "Hey, Man it's cool...damn, tail is tail...am I right?"

"Yeah, although I admit I prefer men over the ladies." John said honestly.

"Cool by me...as long as it's your tail that's getting tapped." Jey replied.

John shifted slightly. "Not a problem."

"Well, then why beat around the bush?" Jey asked. "I take it you have what we need?"

John nodded. "Uso Penitentiary...You don't have handcuffs do ya?"

"Nah...would need to borrow those from Tyler." Jey laughed as he stood up. "Maybe next time...if there is a next time." He spoke in a more serious tone. "Now go get the lube, Dawg...but I am wanting you to slick me with something else first, if you get my drift." John gave a shaky breath and he hurried to grab the lube. He had just been thinking of sucking the younger man.

Jey moved to remove his belt. He looked it over then at John. "Wanted your hands restrained hmm?"

John sat the lube down. "I just like feeling overpowered at times. You know all that kinky shit."

"Oh...I know...get that shirt off and put your hands behind you...clasping them." Jey told him.

John's cock jumped as he pulled off his shirt. He let it fall then moved to put his hands behind him. "Guess you did hear the rumors then."

Jey smirked before he moved behind John. "Yeah...maybe a few." He used the belt to try to secure John's hands the best he could. "But I didn't want to be assuming nothing." He pulled on the belt slightly to see how secure it was. "K...lower to your knees for me so I can see how nice that lips feel." John moved to lower without looking overly eager. He didn't want to ruin this.

"Yeah...that's good." Jey commented as he moved back in front of John and worked on his jeans ,pulling them open, pushing them down slightly with the briefs he was wearing. He had some thickness forming, but wasn't hard yet. "This what you be wanting from me, Dog?. Bet you want me to try to choke you with it don'tcha?"

John looked at the impressive member. "I wouldn't mind." He said thickly.

"Well, you do a good job that shouldn't be an issue." Jey told him as he took a hold of his cock, giving a slow stroke of it.

John nodded. "I've been told I'm good." He leaned forward to take the head into his mouth.

"Guess we will see about that." Jey replied as he moved to push slowly between John's lips. He slowly pulled back up then back in. He released his cock to brace a hand on John's head.

John gave a pleased sound as his mouth had not been filled in awhile. He got to work on sucking, his lips moving along the unfamiliar flesh. "Yeah...guess you do have experience." Jey commented as he pushed a little deeper each time, his member growing thicker slowly between John's lips. John moaned at the words. For some reason he loved being told he was experienced during sex, degraded, used like a toy. His cock pressed against his shorts as he took the other man deeper.

"Damn...yeah...that good." Jey panted faintly after a few minutes. He worked to see exactly how far he could push John with a groan. John allowed Jey to use his mouth until he was completely down to the base. Jey was thick and it made his eyes water but he loved it. "Mmm you a hungry one aren't you?" Jay commented as he moved to use both hands. "Damn you hot...one moan or two...wanting to taste all of me...or you wanting that ass tapped?"

John moaned twice. He wouldn't mind tasting the man but he needed to get fucked and fucked hard. "Well, then I better pump the brakes on this fun." Jay told John before he slowly pulled out. He grasped his cock near the base as he moved to take John's arm with his other hand. "Okay up you go."

John stood up slowly. His shorts showed his heated state. "Over to the bed and I'll see what I'm working with." Jay told him as he moved to grab the lube. John kicked off his shoes as he walked to the bed and waited. His face was flushed. Jay had to almost waddle to keep his jeans up as he followed John. "Face it." Jey told John. John quickly turned to face the bed. He was feeling the high he always did during sex.

Jey moved to take a hold of John's shorts and lower them down, giving a low whistle as the fullness of John's ass through his briefs. He took on hand, giving a grope of the covered flesh. He then went to lower them as well. "Damn, you got full globes back here."

"Thanks. Can't wait to feel you sliding between them." John said thickly.

"Oh yeah." Jey replied in anticipation and almost admiration as he moved to open the lube. "Can you bend to brace your chest on the bed...or is it too low?" He started to slick himself down. "I bet you feel as hot as you look."

"I can bend." John moved to lower over the bed. " Give my ass a hard slap or two? "

"Hell yeah." Jey exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together before giving John a firm hard slap.

"Mmm...love rough treatment...being degraded." John almost moaned.

Jey gave a second slap, watching the full globe of John's ass bounce. "So I call you dog...but you prefer to be the bitch...that it?"

"During sex yeah." John agreed.

"Yeah I figured." Jey replied with a third slap. "Well, get ready to moan like one in heat." Jey told him as he moved to run his slick member between John's cheeks then moved to brush the puckered flesh. He then pushed just the head in, stilling a moment. John's breath hitched at the teasing feeling. "More...please."

Jay easyed forward just a little more. "Like that?" He asked, knowing he was teasing John if not himself.

"No...more...all of it." John panted.

Jey moved to take a hold of John by the waist and snapped his hips forward. "Mmmm" He moaned at the tight sheath around him.

"Yeah...just like that." John moaned.

Jey pulled back almost all the way to drive forward again. "Oh yeah." he panted before he continued. He moved a hand to take a grasp of John's hair, giving a firm pull with one of the thrusts.

John's lips parted in surprise but a moan passed them at the treatment. His body was so hot. "Mmm like that one, Bitch?" Jey asked with a moan of his own as he pulled back again. "Yeah...like just having to take it." He panted as he continued the hard body rattling thrusts.

"Yeah...give it to me." John moaned out loudly. He was never one to be quiet during sex.

"Hell yeah...give you your own swagger in the morning." Jey moaned as he continued.

"Fuck, you're hot...big." John moaned as the angle was building a fire deep inside.

"Need it to cover that real estate." Jey replied, taking his free hand to slap the back of John's hip. "Mmm, Yeah...give you a good night and a good morning."

John shuddered, moaning. The man knew just what buttons to push.

"Mmm, yeah...damn you're hot." Jey moaned. Some time passed and he knew he was getting close. "Damn, gonna blow...want it on or in?"

"In is fine." John moaned.

"Go-good." Jey panted for breath as he tried to hold on a little longer. He groaned as he couldn't hold off more and gave a few quick thrusts as he came. "Damn." He panted, looking down at John. "What can I do for you, Dog?"

"Jerk me? Hand on my throat?" John panted as he strained in the bondage.

"Yeah...I'll pull and you get on your back." Jey told John as he pulled out. He went to pull off his tank top, knocking his hat off.

John turned, taking in the view. "Mmm...nice view."

"Thanks." Jey gave a cocky, toothy smile. "Now get your ass up on the bed." He worked to fix his briefs and jeans so he wouldn't trip when he moved. John struggled on the bed and laid on his back. His cock was hard and balls swollen.

John's shorts fells rest of the way off when he moved, leaving his bottom half exposed. Jey moved to climb on the bed, holding his tank. "Open up." He told John. John paused but then opened his mouth. Jey took part of the shirt, stuffing it in John's mouth. "Don't want you busting my ears with you screaming." He told John. He then moved to straddle one of John's legs to pin him before taking a hold of John's cock stroking him feeling it was already slightly slick from pre-cum.

Jay shifted his upper body some so he could reach John's neck with his other hand squeezing some as he pressed down. "I told you I would get you to moan like a bitch didn't I?" He had a faintly wild look to his eyes and pieces of his long hair had worked their way from his ponytail. John moaned, taking in the actions and how almost primal Jey looked. He loved everything about this treatment. "Yeah...hot bitch wants to cum...right there aren't you?" Jey commented more then asked as he looked down at John. He kept the pressure on John's neck, only releasing very slightly at times.

John's back arched from the bed as he came so hard he coated Jey's hand. It felt so good the energy in the room was so thick. Jey let go of John's neck and pulled his tank out of John's mouth, using I to wipe his hand off. "There you go." He moved to get off the bed. "So, I take it you tossing me out now?"

"Welcome to stay as long as you want...fuck, you're amazing." John fought to sit up. "I haven't came that hard in who knows how long. "

"Cool." Jey moved to free John's hands. "So, no roomie to worry about?"

"Well, Ran is my roomie but he will be back super late if at all. He has his own hookup." John laughed.

"Um, maybe a rain check then...let me just freshen and I'll bail." Jey told him. He looked and headed for the bathroom. John tried to compose himself as he sat up. Jey had pushed so many of his buttons. Jey came out holding what looked like his shirt rolled up and headed to pick his cap off the ground.

"So, you know...was fun." Jey commented at he moved for his hoodie next, slipping it back over his head. He sat the balled shirt down and hat to pull his hair free to fix it.

"Want to do it again sometime?" John asked, not wanting to push too hard.

"Yeah, sure...give me a holler." Jey told John as he tied his hair back again, slipping his cap on.

"Sure will. Thanks again." John told him. He felt like a very sated man. Jey waved to John as he grabbed his balled shirt, hiding his briefs inside and headed out, accidently leaving his belt on the bed with John. John cleaned then laid to relax in bed. He saw the belt and decided it was a good excuse to pay Jey a visit in the future. Jey returned to his room and saw the door didn't have anything hanging from it. He knew that was a sign it was safe so he let himself inside.

Jimmy was sitting on the couch. His face looked flushed, even showing on his tanned skin. "Hey, Uce'." Jey called as he moved to toss his hat on the table and move to his suitcase to put the dirty clothing inside.

"What exactly were you up to tonight?" Jimmy raised a brow . "I been shifting for the past two hours."

Jey laughed. "Sorry, Uce' didn't know I was close enough."

"Yeah, give me a warning next time." Jimmy grumbled.

"Sorry, Uce' it wasn't a sure bet...just a hunch." Jey commented as he removed his hoodie and moved to flop on the couch next to his brother. "So, I see no hotty...you visit Palmela tonight then?" He gave a laugh.

"Nah, just dealt with it. That's why I'm so snappy." Jimmy sighed.

"Hey...don't bite my head off because you let yourself stew." Jey told him.

"Sorry. Guess I'll head to bed." Jimmy sighed. It seemed his brother got all the good action.

"Yeah be hitting the sack myself once I change." Jey told him as he got up and moved to grab a pair of sweatpants. He stripped down, slipping them on, not even bothering with new underwear before he moved for one of the beds.

"Girl or guy tonight?" Jimmy had to ask as he took the other bed. They had an agreement they would never mention names.

"Um...guy." Jey told him.

"Haven't had a guy in years." Jimmy admitted as he cut the light.

"Just because you won't make the first move." Jey called over. "Most people think we as straight as Rome."

"Yeah. How you work it?" Jimmy wondered.

"He just asked me to hang...found out from a buddy he has a bit of a rep." Jay asked. "I showed playing cool...then he flat out asked if I heard the rumors." He laughed. "Damn, Uce' who doesn't have rumors about them?"

"Guess he wanted a way to ask." Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah...I would say I can shoot him your way...but he may be to wild for your style." Jey told him.

"Oh...crazy type huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah...up my alley." Jey chuckled.

"No thanks. Not into that kinky type." Jimmy yawned. "Stuff freaks me out." He shifted. "Wouldn't mind a good blow job though. Haven't had a good one in months."

"Well, that was good too...but not sure what you could offer back that he wouldn't think...well...no offence, Uce' plain." Jey told him.

"None taken. I know we're different." Jimmy closed his eyes. " Guess I'll sleep it off. "

"Night, Uce'. Sweet dreams." Jey told him, getting comfortable.

Meanwhile it was about two AM when Randy returned to his and John's suite. He tried to be quiet and keep an ear out as he came in. The room smelled of sex. John groaned and shifted when Randy came in. Randy chuckled as he moved to get dressed for bed. He was guessing by the room and sounds John scored, but was it with who he wanted? John woke slowly. "Ran?" He mumbled.

"Yeah...it's me." Randy tried not to sound down.

"What's wrong?" John moved to sit up.

"Well, made it to two before I got kicked out." Randy replied. "Fuck, can't he see he is making it more complicated than it needs to be? Me and you room together...doesn't mean we're fucking." Randy told him, trying not to yell.

"Sorry, Man." John knew Randy really cared for AJ. " Anything I can do? "

"Nah...sorry for snapping. So, how was your night?" Randy asked.

"Good. Got an Uso twin and damn if he wasn't fun in the sack. Hard and kinky just like I like." John grinned.  
"Damn, you actually got one of them...which one?" Randy asked curious.

"Jey. Damn, he was good...made me blow him, fucked me then stuffed his shirt in my mouth and choked me until I came from being jerked." John smirked.

"Damn, does sound up your alley." Randy laughed. "So, you gonna give a couple weeks then see if they're a matched set?"

"Yeah. If I don't hit up Jey again. He left his belt." John replied.

"Souvenir?" Randy asked with a chuckle. "Maybe it was deliberate?"

"No clue but if Jimmy's that good I may give up on all other hookups. Once you go Samoan I guess." John laughed.

Randy laughed. "I wouldn't know."

"Well, gonna go back to bed. I'm worn out." John yawned. " Night, Ran. Sleep well. "

"Okay...night, John." Randy replied as he moved to get comfortable. John felt sorry for Randy. AJ was the same conservative type Adam had been. It was only a matter of time before he left Randy for a woman. John drifted off to sleep thinking on it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning grammar may be bad and story may drag. This is a roleplay my wife and I do for fun and it was requested we post it.) Rose

Meanwhile Jey made his way to John's suite knocking. John opened the door, smiling. He wore belted cargo shorts and a tight tank top. "Hey. Come on in." He stepped back. Jey walking in, looking John over. He was in a Uso t-shirt and black sweats that night. John offered a dimpled smile. "Here's your belt." He handed it to the younger man.

Jey took the belt. "Thanks. I'll try to remember it." He reached into the pocket of the sweats, pulling out steel cuffs. "Try not to snap these." He joked.

John licked his lips, looking. "So, you down for a little roleplay? I could be a guard you got the drop on. I love the whole thug thing."

"Yeah...that's cool. Guess you would need these then." Jey held the cuffs out.

John took the cuffs, hooking them on his belt. He noticed Jey was already tenting. "Excited?"

"What...oh...I guess just the anticipation." Jey tried to play it off. He's thinking his brother must be moving faster than normal.

"So, Maggot. Time for your weekly shower." John gave a playful smirk. " Strip. "

Jey sucked his teeth faintly, giving John a bit of side eye then a huff. "Yes, Sir." He gave a silent chuckle as he sat the belt down so he could kick off his shoes and remove his shirt.

"That's a good boy." John almost taunted .

"Good boy? I ain't yall pet." Jey replied with a sneer as he moved for his sweats.

"You are if I say. I run this block." John smirked.

Jey scoffed. "Yeah...right." He turned to lower his pants so his ass wouldn't be toward John.

John gave a slow smile. "I excite you, Boy? That's cute."

Jey shook his head. "Nah, Sir...was just dreaming of a hot number on the outside before you woke me." He looked up smirking. "Why, you want to take her place?"

John scoffed. "You wish. Now, get going."

Jey was thinking there was more than wishing in his future. As he moved for the large bathroom he stopped a moment, biting his lips feeling even more flush and heated. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. John smirked and slapped Jey's ass lightly. "Move."

Jey jumped getting caught off guard. "I am, Man...that's not needed." He snapped.

John pretended to trip on wet floor as he followed Jey into the bathroom. He fell against the wall to give the younger man an opening. Jey looked back with a smirk. "You okay...Officer?" He asked as he moved over. "Let me give you a hand." He commented taking a hard grope of John's ass.

"Get your hands off me!" John hissed, pretending to try to right himself.

"Nah...I don't think so." Jey commented. As he moved to slip the cuffs from John's belt. "What we have here?" He twirled them before he used one arm to brace against John's neck pinning him to the wall.

"You're going to be so fucking sorry if you fuck with me!" John hissed as his chest heaved. The sexual tension was thick in the room.

Jey tried to use his free hand to grab John's pulling it to get it in one of the cuffs. "Whatcha gonna do that hasn't already?" He asked with a laugh. He paused again with a shaky breath.

"You'll spend a month in the Hole! You'll rot there!" John fought.

"Ah...some quiet time." Jey replied as he wrestled for John's other hand. He then pulled John away from the wall and spun him around. "Get on your knees pig."

"For you? Never." John spat.

"Oh so you have...not get down." Jey said firmly with a faint push on John's shoulder. He didn't want to push to hard and have John drop on the hard tile.

John pretended like he was forced to his knees. "Now what?" He spat. "Someone hears this and you're done."

Jey took a hold of his cock stroking it. He was so hot already he prayed he wouldn't blow before fucking John. "Stop the jaw jacking and get to some sucking."

"I'm not sucking your cock." John said defiantly.

Jey moved to slap John on the cheek then grip his face. "I said open pig and get to sucking." John shuddered, loving the dominating treatment. He let Jey squeeze his face to part his lips so he could push his cock inside.

Jey used his other hand to guide his cock past John's lips and inside. He gave another shaky breath. He didn't know if the two of them both scoring at the same time was good or not. As he pushed in he glanced around for lube or oil, something to use soon. There was a tube of lotion sitting near them. John loved how thick and hard Jey was already. He pretended to gag slightly. "Yeah, fuck you got a sweet mouth to you...bet the hot ass is just as sweet." Jey moaned as he moved to use moth hands to fuck John's mouth. "Yeah...you not as hot as my honey...but you do...fuck."

John grumbled around Jey's cock but secretly he loved it. This role play was the hottest thing he had ever done. Jey only continued a few more moments before he pulled out panting. "Fuck you got some hot lips to ya."

"Fuck you." John spat with a glare.

"Well that's next on the agenda for you pig." Jey told John as he moved behind him. He used was going to use his foot to push John forward. But then realized that could cause John to smack his head on the ground. So instead he grabbed John by the am pulling but also guiding him flat on the ground.

"You can't do this! You'll be sorry!" John yelled at him.

"Oh shut up already before I stuff soap in your mouth." Jey shot back as he moved for the lotion he saw.

"Help!" John yelled but not too loud. He wanted the Samoan to silence him hopefully not with soap. Jey rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. He quickly scanned the room spotting a dry wash cloth he was hoping it was clean. He grabbed it moving over to John and crouched down. When John looked at him to yell again he stuffed it inside.

John grunted, glaring as he struggled lightly. "Finally Silence." Jey commented as he stood to move back around John. He knelt to grab a hold of John lifting him to his knees. He then reached under him to begin opening his belt. John grumbled around the cloth. He was already getting hard. Jey moved to the zipper next pulling it down. He grabbed the briefs with the shorts pulling both at the same time to expose John. He moved to slap John's ass before he moved to grab the lotion again opening it.

John grunted at the slap. He was so hot he couldn't wait to get fucked. Jey gave a shaky breath as he slicked himself. He felt so on edge and prayed he wouldn't bust early. He bet his brother was having the same issue though. He moved behind John and used on hand to part John's cheeks as he guided himself with the other to push inside with a heated moan. John couldn't hold back a muffled moan at the feeling. It felt so good. "Hmm seems the pig is also a bitch." Jey moaned out as he pushed deeper. He already knew it would be a short encounter and prayed he wouldn't be an embarrassment.

John gave a mumbled curse but his body felt so hot. "Yeah...that's a good lil piggy." Jey moaned, almost grunted. He went to grab John's hair shifting his angle remembering he seems to really like that. John's body shuddered at the actions, squeezing Jey's cock tightly. "Fuck...keep going like that gonna make a man blow." Jey groaned. He could only last a moment longer before he couldn't help but shudder as he came hard crying out with a deep moan. "Oh fuck." He panted as he reached under him to take a hold of John's cock jerking him. His chest heaved feeling slightly embarrassed, but was not going to leave John hanging.

John was still not quite there as he had just been filled. He was actually shocked Jey finished so soon. Jey continue for a while. He moved the hand from John's hair to his mouth pulling free the cloth. He was glad John's back was to him and couldn't see the worried and look of shame he was sure his face had. He moved his hand back gripping the back of John's neck pressing his head to the cool tile.

John panted as his mouth was freed. Losing the stimulation to his prostate he was still nowhere near his peak. "I...think I'm good." He said at last. Jey cursed himself as he stopped and pulled rest of the way out. He moved to hit the switch that opened the cuff. He moved to sit on the ground hanging his head. John rubbed his wrists as he moved to look at Jay. He could tell the younger man felt bad. "Guess I'm hot stuff." He tried to joke.

"Yeah...guess the anticipation was more than I thought?" Jey tried not to mumble. "Um...anything I can do?"

"Nah, I know blow jobs aren't your thing. Thanks. The roleplay was fun." John tried to tell him.

"What cause I didn't offer last time? Bu-but you're right." Jey replied slowly moving to get up still almost looking like a scolded puppy. "Guess I'll get cleaned and dressed."

"You seem more the top type." John's cock was hard as he watched Jey.

"Yeah I am." Jey admitted he moved for the shower then stopped. "You want to clean first?"

"Yeah...maybe." John nodded. He moved to the shower feeling frustrated.

Jey moved to his clothing pulling out his phone. He sent Jimmy a text. #awkward situation, let me know when coast is clear.#

Jey cursed to himself. #Guessing we had same issue. Still got to clean then I'll be there.# John came out shortly and let Jey in. He was still slightly hard and felt very frustrated. It was rare for him not to be sated after sex. Jey set his phone down as he went to shower. Not realizing he left the screen on. John noticed the phone and couldn't resist glancing at the messages. It made no sense to him though. He sent Randy a text on his own phone. #Come in whenever you want. He's leaving. Didn't go so well this time.#

Randy was at a bar down the road some. #Okay will finish and be back. Said was leaving so I'll give him time to clear.#

A few minutes later Jey came out dried off. "Sorry." He told John even if he didn't look at him as he moved for his clothing.

"It's cool. Still fun anyway." John tried to be nice. He looked for his boxers.

"Yeah." Jey replied as he moved to dress. He had a feeling there would be no more repeats. He finished and rushed back in the bathroom for the handcuffs. He then moved back out to pocket his phone. "Well...guess ...um...see ya round." He headed for the door.

"Okay. Text me if you ever want to mess around." John told him.

Jey stopped looking back unable to hide the shocked look on his face. "Um yeah….sure." As he turned back for the door he spotted the leather belt. "Damn almost forgot that again." He quickly moved to snatch it up. John sighed once he was alone. Randy came back a short time later. John looked anything but happy sitting in his boxers.

"So...what went wrong?" Randy asked as he move to sit by John. "You were so happy last time."

"It was fucking great. We did a role play where I was a guard and he was an inmate. He used cuffs on me. But then he blew like two minutes after fucking me so I ended up with massive blue balls." John sighed. " He acted ashamed and rushed off. "

"Damn...poor dude. I guess that can be embarrassing. So you just stewed or took care of it after he left?" Randy asked

"Um...I would offer some help. But I'm not sure what." Randy told him.

"You can't...you're with AJ." John sighed. " You love him too much to do anything. I get that. "

"Well yeah...thanks, but still sorry. I guess you dream of trips to the USO pennatenry are over?" Randy asked.

"Maybe I'll try again another day." John's shoulders slumped slightly. He wanted the sex to forget about Adam and now he felt more frustrated than ever.

"Maybe number two is better?" Randy asked with a shrug. "Maybe it was too soon for him?" He gave a faint chuckle. "Maybe you're just that hot?"

John cracked a smile. "Yeah maybe." He moved to lay in bed and look over his phone.

Randy moved to get changed. "Same or seperate tonight?"

"Same...just give me a few minutes to cool down. Don't want to hump you in my sleep." John tried to laugh though his eyes looked sad.

"Okay Bud...I'll just chill over here till you're ready." Randy replied moving to relax on the couch.

"So fucking heated." John said sadly. " Worst part is I saw a text I think he sent his brother. His brother had a hookup and had the same issue. "

"Damn...and you said he was so good the first time. Wonder what changed." Randy commented.

"No clue...been so stressed lately. I just wanted a good fuck but now I feel worse." John laid his phone down.

"Damn...um anyone else you can call up...there has to be someone else in the company that you thought was a decent fuck...even an okay fuck." Randy told him. "What about Dean?"

"No. He's on the Raw rotation. I'll just go to bed." John tried not to sound depressed.

"Okay Bud." Randy replied as he studied his phone.

"You can come to bed anytime. Night." John turned on his side and closed his eyes. Randy got up killing the lights before joining John in the bed.

Meanwhile Jay made his way back to his room letting himself inside. "Well that was a bust of an idea."

"Yeah." Jimmy sighed. " Naomi thinks I'm the new Minute Man. "

"Fuck Uce' you been tapping that how long? Surely she could understand one time?" Jey told him as he moved to sit down. "But damn...this was only my second round. They tried to play it off...but they had to be pissed."

"Guess our idea wasn't a very good one." Jimmy sighed. " Too strong at once. "

"Yeah...only remotely good when we tag team." Jey laughed. "Remember that one girl when we swam over to the girls camp that one summer?"

"Still can't believe you talked me into that." Jimmy shook his head.

"Awe...come Uce' it was fun...swear we last longer when we work together. I forget how many time we got her before we realized we had to get out of there." Jey laughed.

"Yeah, guess so." Jimmy blushed at the thought.

Jey laughed. "Lighten up….okay so we know we need to give each other a heads up...and the late one will just need to party solo that night. Relax I think I will chill at least a week before I try to approach J...him again."

Jimmy nodded. "Cool. I'm gonna shower and head to bed."

"Damn thought you would have after she left...go on Uce' I showered there." Jey told him. Jimmy walked to the bathroom to shower. He then relaxed in bed and tried to forget the whole shameful thing. Jey moved to his bed to crash for the night. He still couldn't believe John was debating a second chance. Hopefully with their agreement there won't be any repetes.

In John's suite Randy had joined him for bed and both men were sound asleep. John was in front of Randy in his boxers. Randy again shifted at end up holding John dressed in sweats to sleep. John had dream he was standing backstage in an empty arena locker room. The place seemed quiet. He was only wearing a towel around his waist after a shower. John heard a noise and turned slightly to see Jey leaning against the wall in just black gym shorts that hung low on his waist. His arm were folded as he seemed to study John. John's breath hitched at the sight. Jey's dark eyes almost drank him in.

"Haven't heard from you in a while John...avoiding me?" Jey asked with a scowl to his face.

John licked his dry lips. "No...I didn't think it had been that long...said you could hit me up."

"It's been almost a month and conveniently my calls always go to voice...never a reply to text. I know you're a busy guy John...we all are." Jey replied pushing off the wall. John heard a muffled click behind him. Looking he sees Jimmy by the door holding a black gym bag. He was also just in black gym shorts. Looking almost like a mirrored set except for Jey's earrings and chain.

John looked confused at Jimmy then back at Jey. "Sorry, Man. Want to talk about it later?"

"Na Dog...I...shall I say we want to handle it now." Jey replied with a lick of his lips. "We know you looked at my phone...so you know we were talking...and we want to show you we ain't no one trick ponies that can't finish a race."

John shifted to look at Jimmy in shock. "Both of you?" He asked the other man.

Both brothers smirked. "Don't think you're up for the task John?" Jimmy asked. "We share everything...why not you?"

Jey walked closer to John. "You like thing hot and heavy...so let's really turn up the heat."

John felt his mouth go dry at the thought. He gave a slow nod. "Oh...I'm up alright."

"Good because we were not planning on taking no for an answer." Jey told John as Jimmy pulled a rope from the bag and moved behind John grabbing his wrist to secure the rope around it. "You won't be needing this." Jey grabbed the towel ripping it off.

John gasped at the sudden actions. His cock twitched as he loved being dominated this way. "You were both just going to take me?" He asked thickly.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied taking John's other hand. "We flipped a coin heads or tails...to decide who got your head and who got your tail." He laughed.

"What else you got in that bag?" John asked.

"Few things...belt, tape, some cloth that could have been a blindfold or gag...but why gag you if you'll be gagging on something else?" Jimmy told him as Jey was already stripping from his shorts.

"And lube." Jey called over. "Right...you remembered that?"

"Yeah yeah...and the lube." Jimmy added.

"You could blindfold me. Make me more helpless." John said.

Jimmy laughed. "You're right Uce' He does like it hard." He pulled a black strip of cloth that almost reminds someone of a sash and slipped it over John's eyes tying it behind John's head.

"You know I don't kid you about that." Jey shot back.

Jimmy moved to slap John's ass the sound echoed off the walls faintly. "Fuck and I thought my girl had some bounce."

John grunted at the slap. Not being able to see made it even better. "Your girl?"

"Nothing serious...she just helps scratch my itch like you do my Uce'." Jimmy told John slapping his ass again.

"Stop goofing and strip so we can get this party started." Jey called over.

"Okay...okay...sorry it's fun." Jimmy shot back as he moved to remove his shorts.

John moaned at the slap. His cock was already growing hard. He always wanted a hard ass spanking. Jimmy set the bag down removing the thick leather belt. "That sounded hot...let's see if this makes him hotter." Jimmy commented before snapping the belt at John's ass. John jumped, moaning louder. The stinging pain gave him a rush. "Oh yeah...that's what we wanted." Jimmy did a second lashing.

"Okay let's get the show on the road." Jey called over.

"Spoilsport." Jimmy shot back.

Jey moved to take John by the arm. "Okay over here." He pulled John towards a bench. "Move so you're propped across the bench John." John moved to comply. He was so hot from the two lashes and his ass was red. "Perfect." Jay replied before he moved to take the belt from Jimmy. "My turn." He told his brother before he moved over to John to snap the belt across his ass.

"You just wanted to take away my fun." Jimmy told him. He moved around to the front of John. He took a hold of his cock stroking it slowly looking the older man over.

John gave a curse then a moan. The sting was making all the blood rush to his cock. "Liking that John." Jey commented more then asked.

Jimmy took his free hand to grab a fist on John's hair pulling to lift his head up. "Open up like the hungry bitch we both know you are." John grunted at the action but opened his mouth. This was so thrilling. Jimmy moved the head of his cock between John's lips. "There we go wrap them and suck." Jey had dropped the belt to slap John's ass with his bare hand. John began to suck on Jimmy. He moaned at the slap, sending vibrations to Jimmy as well.

"Mmm yeah." Jimmy groaned as he kept a hold of John's hair to keep his head lifted where he wanted it as he pushed his cock deeper into John's mouth. "That's it Bitch...take me deep." He moaned. Jey gave John two more slaps before he moved to the bag for the lube pulling it out. John had never been more aroused. Being in bondage, spanked and used by two sexy twins was his ultimate fantasy. He moaned and took Jimmy as far as he was able, sucking on the thick length.

Jimmy moaned as he moved to fuck John's mouth pushing a little deeper at times to feel the older man gag slightly. Jey had slicked down and moved behind John kneeling down. "Okay easy a moment." He told his brother. John could feel as his cheeks were parted and Jey eased his cock between them pushing inside slowly at first. "Mmm yeah. He's hot."  
"Take your word...I get next time though." Jimmy told him.

John gave needy whine as he was slowly stretched open. He loved feeling so full and used. "Wanting more bitch." Jey commented as he moved to take a hold of John by the waist and snap his hips forward to bottom out fast. "Mmm Yeah." He panted. John moaned loudly around Jimmy's cock. He had never felt so used before.

"Fuck Uce' he does get hot over being a wrecked bitch." Jimmy moaned. Jey pulled back some to drive forward again John's body getting rattled between them.

John felt so heated he knew he wouldn't last long. His body was flush as he moaned between them. "Yeah...fuck we already got him going." Jey boasted. Time seemed to stand still before John cried out as he came between them. It was so strong his body trembled.

The twins stilled looking down at him. "Should we stop?" Jimmy wondered.

"Well not like we are going to get each other off." Jey shot back.

"Hell Naw Uce'...Ewe." Jimmy replied. "Guess we could stop to give him a brief breather though." He slowly pulled out to free John's mouth.

"Sorry...was so built up." John panted. "I could still blow you now. "

Jey pulled out and moved to join his brother to debate. "Whatcha think Uce'?"

"I still want my shot at that ass." Jimmy told him.

Jimmy chuckled. "You think you got a second shot in you John?"

John nodded. "Don't ask...just take it."

"Gotta love bitch that knows their place Us." Jimmy commented.

"I'll go clean a sec." Jey commented as he moved to the adjoining shower. Jimmy moved behind John slapping his ass hard twice.

"I take it from the spanking you're Jimmy?" John said thickly. He thought Jimmy gave a better one.

"Don't my boy appreciate too?" Jimmy asked with another slap.

"Yeah...you just do it a little better...more build up." John admitted.

"So I like a little worship." Jimmy told John rubbing the tinted skin.

"Oh thought you would have started." Jey commented walking back out.

"Just having a little fun." Jimmy replied.

"No one's taken time with me in years." John admitted. It was the truth. No one ever worshipped him. They fucked him and left before he even had time to say thank you.

"Well they should." Jimmy told him. "Damn maybe my brother can take a few pointers."

John oddly felt warmed by the words. Adam was the last to take time with him. "Thank you."

"Ha ha ha." Jey commented to Jimmy not overly amused.

"Well enough worship...time for fun before we lose our steam." Jimmy told John as he groped a cheek before parting them. He took his cock giving a few strokes before he guided it between and inside. "Mmmm"

John gave a shudder as Jimmy was just as big as Jay and he was sensitive but it felt so good to him. Jimmy slowly pushed deeper till he bottomed flush. Jey moved over lifting John's jaw up. "Okay...open up again." John opened up so Jey could use him. Jey took a hold of his cock tapping it against John's parted lips before slipping it inside. John moaned as he was silenced and filled again. He began to suck on Jey, giving it the best he had.

"Fuck he an energetic one." Jey moaned as he started to move. John could feel as it thickened some form where he go a little soft from cleaning.

"I know." Jimmy replied as he moved to grip John by the hip to move as well. John felt his body grow heated a second time as the twins used him. His hands strained in the rope. "Where you think you going?" Jimmy asked with a heated pant as he moved to grab a hold of the ropes pulling them to cause more of a pull to John's shoulders. "Mmm Damn he good." He moaned.

"Yeah doubt we can outlast him a second time." John groaned at the slight pain. He was getting hard again. Time seemed to pass in a blur. After a time Jey cried out first as he came pumping into John's mouth.

John swallowed all he was given, even sucking on the member to draw it all out. "Mmm fuck." Jey gave a shaky breath as he slowly pulled out.  
"Guess I won Uce'." Jimmy commented as he continued. "Mmmm Maybe not by much though."

John was fully hard again by that point. "You can both have me anytime you want." He moaned.

"Might take you on that one." Jey told John.

Jimmy slipped a hand from John's hip down to his cock grasping it. "Yeah you really liked this." He moaned out. "Mmm….yeah...right there." He started to jerk John off only to cum a moment later flooding him. John was so close again. He moaned and his body strained. "Yeah...come on dog….we know you got that second one sitting right there." Jimmy told John still jerking him. John tensed and cried out as he came for Jimmy. He seemed to almost go limp once the pleasure ended. As John could feel Jimmy freeing his hands the wold slipping into darkness around him.

He slept like a man exhausted. The front of his boxers was coated by the release of his multiple orgasms. Randy woke up with the alarm with a stretch. When he did the blanket shifted with an odor hitting his nose. "What the?"

"Mmm?" John asked with a mumble.

"Damn John….you rub one out after I was asleep?" Randy asked as he shifted away slightly.

"No...fell asleep before you." John's nose crinkled at the smell . "Ewe."

"Exactly man...it isn't me." Randy told him.

John sat up, looking down to see the stain in the front of his boxers. "Oh...I had a wet dream. The Uso twins tagged me...made me cum twice."

"Damn you really were frustrated." Randy commented. "Well go shower." He moved from the bed.

"Yeah..ewe. Sorry, Man." John moved quickly to the bathroom. Randy tried not to chuckle as he got ready for the day.

John cleaned and joined Randy for breakfast. "So, what's planned for today?" John asked as he ate his eggs.

"Just the norm till tonight, then I am flying home for a couple days. Go visit Alanna." Randy told him between bites.

"Awe...sweet. I bought her a gift I'll leave on the bed." John smiled.

"Okay Johnny." Randy smiled. "That's sweet of you."

"You know I love her." John smiled. "Maybe I'll try to look up Jimmy while you're away."

"You know you're like an uncle to her." Randy told him. "And good luck with the swap."

"Thanks. You tell AJ you're going?" John asked.

"Yeah he had a three day gap...lucky dog. Going to see his tiny brood." Randy replied.

"That's cool. Well, I gotta run, Ran. I'll see you later." John moved to lay the gift on the bed. It was two of the new women wrestler's Barbie style dolls.

Randy waved bye and after he was done eating he saw what John left. He made sure to pack them in his bag before heading for work. John was nervous to approach Jimmy but after the dream he really wanted to. He waited until the next evening before a house show when he finally saw the second twin alone in the hallway. "Hey, Man." John offered a smile.

Jimmy looked over offering a wave. "Hey what's up?" He gave a friendly smile.

"Not much." John wondered if Jey told Jimmy about their fun time. " Hey...my room mate is out of town seeing his daughter a few days. Feel like hanging out tonight after the show? "

"Your room...after the show? Just me?" Jimmy asked slightly puzzled.

John's face flushed. "Yeah...just hang out...you know...maybe watch a movie?"

Jimmy moved to scratch the back of his neck getting an odd feeling. Why would he be invited alone to hang and watch a movie? Was there another motive. "Um yeah...sure. What's your room number?"

John gave his suite number. "I guess I'll see you then." He tried to act cool before walking off. Jimmy watched John and shook his head debating giving Jey a heads up warning. What if he was wrong though? It could be innocent and nothing. Another part of him thought it would serve Jey right. He turned heading for the locker room to get ready.

John felt nervous the rest of the evening. Back at the suite he changed into a tank top and gym shorts. He hoped Jimmy would get the hint easily the way Jey had the first time. Jimmy just told Jey he was going out for a bit after the show and would catch him later. "Oh getting a lil something something after the last stumble?" Jey ribbed him.

"I don't know...not looking...but you never know...you know?" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know...I chill tonight and be good...just in case. Don't want to spoil your roll." Jey told him.

"Cool thanks." Jimmy replied before he headed out and up for John's room.

Stopping at the door he gave a knock dressed in a white tank top and black gym shorts. John opened the door and stepped back. "Hey. Come on in." His eyes took in the younger man.

"Hey, thanks." Jimmy walked past John feeling a little nervous.

"Make yourself at home." John noticed Jimmy wasn't as chill as his brother. " Want a beer? "  
"Yeah sounds great." Jimmy replied moving to the couch trying to relax.

John brought Jimmy a beer than sat with his own. "You probably wonder why I asked you over." John said after a moment. " I need to ask you something...you single? "

Jimmy gave a nervous cough. "Well no one on a regular basis." He replied before taking a sip of his beer. "Th-that why you asked me here alone?" He looked at John raising his brows.

Now John looked nervous. "Well, um. Maybe. Are you into guys at all?"

Jimmy shifted slightly. "Well I'm not opposed to the idea."

"I've been single over ten years. I'm mainly into guys...I'm a bottom for the most part. Like giving it up you might say." John admitted, sipping his beer.

Jimmy gave a shaky breath. "I've done both." He faintly admitted. He downed more of his beer feeling a bit flush for some reason.

"I...like being used...spanked. I love giving a good blowjob." John admitted.

"Damn...don't know the last time I had a good blow." Jimmy admitted before he could stop himself.

John gave a small smile. "Well, I've been told I'm pretty good."

"And...what would you want in return?" Jimmy asked.

John bit his lip. "Hell, anything. Jerk me off...spank me...talk dirty. I'll take anything."

"Well I ain't much of the trash talker type...but I wouldn't mind a better look at that ass." Jimmy gave a slight whistle. "Now pending on how hot giving a blow makes you...you want to get off first or second?"

"Second is fine." John assured him.

"Okay...I always like to ask." Jimmy told him. "Well when things aren't being done in tandem. Here or over on the bed?" He asked downing most of the beer.

"Bed is fine." John noticed Jimmy wasn't giving him the consuming look Jey had. He finished his own beer and stood up.

"Cool." Jimmy set rest of his drink down moving for the bedroom area. He kicked off his shoes before he started to strip. He kept looking at John. Something about the older man made him nervous yet also excited. "You are fine looking John...ju-just didn't know you swung that way."

"Most don't...but I definitely do." John began to strip himself. "My only real relationship was a man so I definitely swing that direction."

"Ah...I like to keep options open." Jimmy replied licking his lips as he eyed John. "So...you just ask guys at random...hoping they'll bite and not freak out?" He tried to calm himself feeling his heart race faintly.

"Not usually. Normally I have to know a guy is into men...I just wanted to try with you." John admitted thickly.

"Um...well…" Jimmy felt his mouth get a bit dry. John could see despite any nerves the younger man was also showing signs of being turned on. "I'm...honored then." He finally said.

While Jey was more dirty and crude Jimmy seemed more nervous and shy. John finished stripping and smiled. "Thanks...um, why don't you get comfortable?"

Jimmy moved up on the bed trying to relax back. "Can you do it at an angle so your ass is up towards me? Or you better coming in from the bottom?"

"I think I can" John told him. He moved up on the bed and angled himself. John bent down and looked over Jimmy's thick cock. He let the head slide into his mouth and began to suck.

"Mmm." Jimmy sounded. He moved a hand to reach and rub over John's ass. "Yeah that feels nice." He commented. John went down deeper, taking Jimmy in more. He loved giving oral so much. "Yeah man….damn." Jimmy groaned. He took his hand to hit John's ass. "Got a nice bounce to that...Mmm." He gave a second slap. John moaned at the slight sting as he remembered his dream. He loved the way Jimmy's cock grew firm in his mouth. "Yeah you do like that don't you Johnny?" Jimmy slapped John's ass again. "Wait till I can get a better angel." He bent up the knee farther away from John. "Feels good...as I said be-been a while...fuck." Unsure why but on instinct Jimmy raised his hips faintly to meet John's downward motion forcing his cock deeper. "Mmm yeah...fuck." the younger man panted at the feeling he was getting.

John gagged slightly then moaned at the action. While Jey had been almost demeaning Jimmy praised him which was both new and heart warming. Something in Jimmy wanted to apologize, but then seeing John's positive response decided to keep his mouth shut on the matter. If anything if still did it faintly. "You the kind that like having their head moved if you could...aren't you?" He asked as he pushed up again then relaxed back down. John moaned in reply. He loved being used and taken. He sucked harder.

"Fuck keep going that rate you will get a real mouthful soon." Jimmy panted after a few good moments. He took his hand groping John's ass. He gave a shaky breath thinking and wondering if he would be given a chance to ever fuck that instead of John's mouth. John moaned at the touch. He felt so hot. He cupped Jimmy's balls, squeezing softly. "Oh yeah...fuck...ju-just like that." Jimmy moaned as he toes even wanted to curl feeling so on edge. He could only last a moment longer before he cried out thrusting his hips up again as he came.

John drank every drop, milking Jimmy before he moved off. "Good?" He asked thickly.

Jimmy panted relaxing. "Yeah...very good...damn." He replied. "Now let me...get my breath...then you can lean over the bed for me to properly show the ass some attention before I jerk you off."

John gave a shaky breath. "Sounds good." He moved to sit up.

Jimmy watched John as he moved. He couldn't believe John was single for ten years. It must have been by choice like him and his brother. John stood patiently and waited on Jimmy. His cock was already hard from the excitement of the blow job and being groped. "Okay I'm ready." Jimmy told John as he slipped from the bed. He had a thought pass in his head but he quickly shook it off. He smiled at John as he lightly rubbed his hands in anticipation.

John moved to lean over the bed with a heated pant. Jimmy made his way behind John. He rubbed his hand over John's ass slowly in a circle before he pulled back giving a firm slap. "Mmm Mm." He sounded partly to himself actually debating whose ass had more bounce between John and Naomi. John gave a heated sound at the slap. It felt so good. "Like that hmm?" Jimmy commented as he began rubbing again. "You are a fine one John." He pulled his hand back slapping again.

"Yes...thank you." John replied. He noticed how it oddly warmed him to be praised.

"Damn one could lose themselves in those buns." Jimmy told John before the next slap.

"You're welcome to try anytime." John said with a heated groan.

"I think I may take you up on that...week or so if that's cool." Jimmy replied with another slap. "You ever blow just from getting your ass slapped?"

"No...but no one ever did it long either. Most guys just wanna fuck and be done." John admitted.

"Damn why not enjoy the view?" Jimmy asked as he rubbed over the tinted skin.

"Guess they just want their rocks off." John's hand moved to jerk his aching cock.

"Does it bother you I'm not like them?" Jimmy asked before the slapped each cheek one time.

"No...just different. My ex was kind of like you. It's a nice change." John moaned as he jerked himself.

"Good." Jimmy told him with one more slap and a grope. He honestly didn't know if it was good or bad being compared to the guy that turned John off dating for so long.

John moaned at the grope. He wanted to be filled so badly. "Mind...wetting a couple fingers and fingering my ass?"

"Naw...I can do that." Jimmy replied without hesitation. He took his free hand placing a few fingers inside sucking on them as his other hand parted John's cheeks. He actually moaned around his fingers taking in the sight. Pulling them out he moved them to massage over the puckered flesh before pushing a couple inside.

John gave a soft gasp at the feeling. "Yeah...feels good."

Jimmy pumped them slowly before feeling for the sensitive bundle. "Good...just returning the favor."

John's muscles tightened around Jimmy's fingers as he brushed him just right. "Fuck, right there." The older man moaned.

"Mmmm yeah...give them a good squeeze." Jimmy told John. He tried not to get heated thinking of it being his cock instead of his fingers next time. He only slightly moved his fingers to give more direct stimulation.

"Damn, I'm close." John admitted with a moan. He pumped his cock harder.

"Good...I want to hear you...feel you squeeze me again. Jimmy told him. He shifted his body to stand almost next to John so he could lean over with his free hand to slap John ass.

John shuddered. He let go and came, pumping his cock to spray the bed. "Mmm...yeah."

Jimmy stopped and pulled his fingers free. "Feel better?" He asked giving a light pat to John's ass before stepping away.

"Yeah...it was great." John tried to catch his breath.

"Good...you were good...it was fun." Jimmy smiled. He moved a hand to squeeze his cock trying to calm down some before John could look.

"I'm glad you think so. I...wouldn't mind repeats." John smiled. He moved to stand up and face Jimmy.

"Yeah sure thing...maybe a week or so?" Jimmy asked quickly moving his hand to the side.

"Sounds good." John smiled. " Um...just curious...how do you feel about bondage? "

Jimmy suddenly gave a nervous cough, his eyes widened some. "Um...never done it."

"Oh...no worries. I just like it so I had to ask." John told him. It struck him how vanilla Jimmy was compared to Jey.

Jimmy looked a little worried biting his lip. He didn't know why but something about John struck him deep somehow. Was he screwing that up? "Um...maybe...you can show me a few things some time?"

John gave a dimpled smile. "Sure. Just so you know I like being on the receiving side of that too."

"Yeah...sorta figured...still don't know nothing bout it though." Jimmy told him honestly.

"Well, bondage can be a lot of things. It's not always as complicated as you see in movies. It can be as simple as using a tie to bind a guy's hands while you fuck them...or a blindfold...or a gag like a piece of tape. Just makes things more exciting. Guys like me enjoy feeling used." John explained.

"I can at least try it I guess...so that's why you got hotter when I lifted my hips?" Jimmy asked.

John nodded his head. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. " You ever want to see some of the shit I like go on a website called Bound Gods. "

"Um okay?" Jimmy replied.

"Just check a few videos out some time. You'll see." John gave a smile that lit up his face, making it seem much younger.

Jimmy laughed at the boyish smile. "Okay okay I will." He replied. "You mind if I hope in your shower quickly?"

"Course not. Take your time." John smiled.

"Thanks...I shouldn't be too long...not planning on doing the hair." Jimmy laughed moving for the bathroom. John watched Jimmy go. He moved to strip the bed. Jimmy was not as aggressive as the one in his dreams but there was something nice about him and he seemed willing to try.

It was still a good ten or so minutes before Jimmy came back out drying off. "Thanks...it's all yours." He called over towards John. John took his turn in the shower. His mind kept going to Jimmy as he washed. Jimmy moved to get dressed and checked his phone as he waited for John to come out.

John returned in a towel. He knew Jimmy wouldn't want to stay like Randy did. "Thanks again, Man. You heading out?" He asked.

"Well unless you want me to stay...I remember you said your roommate was gone for the night." Jimmy commented looking over.

John looked shocked. Jey couldn't leave fast enough. "Really? I'd like that."

"Yeah...sure...they won't be back by morning right?" Jimmy asked trying not to sound worried.

"No..they still have two days." John assured him. He finished the bed and put on clean boxers.

"Okay...let me shoot a text." Jimmy told him looking back at the phone opening his messages. He sent one to Jey. #Sorry I didn't give more of a heads up. Don't wait up. I can let myself in if I need to.# John finished up and got in bed with his phone while he waited. By that point it was after midnight.

Jimmy set his phone down and went to remove his shirt. "Okay, I'm all yours." He started heading for the bed pausing. "That didn't sound right did it?"

John gave a slight smile and sat his phone down. "I don't mind. Damn, you're easy on the eyes."

"So are you." Jimmy commented as he moved to pull the blanket to get under. "Let's see if you feel that way when my hair is all over the place in the morning." He laughed.

John's heart raced a moment. He thought of how Adam's long hair was always everywhere in the morning. "I don't mind." He shut off the light.

Jimmy yawned with a stretch. "Okay John...night."

"Night, Jimmy." John said softly. He rolled on his side to sleep. During the night Jimmy ended behind John with an arm around his waist and his leg hooked over John's. John gave a contented sound in his sleep. It felt more intimate than when Randy held him. Both men slept soundly till the morning.

John woke slowly with the alarm. It felt nice having a warm body so close. John could hear Jimmy sleepily smacking his lips behind him before he moved to roll and stretch. "Mmm...your comfy." He faintly joked.

"Thanks. You too." John chuckled. He looked at the Samoan. " Damn, you look even better today. "

Jimmy gave a laugh. "Yeah right." He moved to sit up brushing his hair from his face.

"I'm serious. I like the wild Samoan look." John smiled.

Jimmy laughed. "At least I don't have my uncles fro going on." John laughed. They enjoyed breakfast before John had to go to do media work. He left Jimmy his cell number along with a link to a few bondage videos. Jimmy dressed and headed back to his own room. He was free that day until the show that night.

Jey was sitting in the room when Jimmy came in. He looked over at his brother. "Hey, Us. You stay the night with your hookup?"

"Yeah I stayed...they were rooming solo." Jimmy replied.

Jey whistled. "You never stay over. It go that good?"

"Well at least their mouth was." Jimmy laughed. "I get to sample rest of the good next time."

Jey chuckled. "Well, good on you, Uce'. I jerked off solo."

"Yeah...I know you don't mind Uce'. So I guess we just need to give the other heads up...who ever calls a night first gets it...the other will need to call raincheck." Jimmy told him. "They felt nice to wake to." He admitted as he moved to find his brush and spray to make his hair neater. "Will need to learn to pack a few things just in case."

Jey studied Jimmy. "Was it a chick?"

"Naw...actually a dude." Jimmy admitted. "But damn he was still fine."

"You just seem a little...smitten. Uce', you know it can't ever be nothing but a fuck with a dude." Jey warned.

And smile that was on Jimmy's face faded. "Yeah." His head lowered. "That was a dumb move on my part."

Jey's face softened slightly. "You're just more...emotional by nature. Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah." Jimmy replied. Maybe it would be best to avoid John. He knew he felt something, but Jey was right he wouldn't be allowed to follow with it. Their father would kill him. Jey left Jimmy alone as he went to the gym.

John had sent Jimmy a message. #Had so much fun. Let me know when you are up again. Here are those video links.#

Jimmy read the message but wasn't sure what he was going to do he felt conflicted. He relaxed back on his bed to watch the first video, he figured he might as well see what John was asking him to explore with. A buff guy similar to John was strung up nude in a warehouse. He was gagged with a cloth and jerking to get free. A tall, tattooed Dom dressed in leather walked in and began to taunt him. He used a paddle on the helpless man's ass then used a crop on his balls and cock.

Jimmy couldn't help flinch a few times watching it but seeing the bound man's positive reactions made him decided it wasn't too bad of a thing. He made an audible wince as the abuse to the man's cock but could hear as the bound man moaned from it. He waited a few minutes before moving onto the next video. The next video was an army role play. A guy in camo with a marine style hair cut was bound and gagged with tape in the woods. His pants were down to his ankles as he was fucked against a tree hard.

Jimmy thought that one was even tamer then the first. He licked his lips feeling them grow a bit dry as he watched the scene. For some reason it was easy for his mind to picture him and John in that situation. The thoughts made him begin to grow heated. He then shook his head trying to clear it. Last thing he needed was to distract Jey in the gym. He set his phone down moving to shower thinking he had to cool off before even attempting to watch more.

John didn't hear from Jimmy or Jey the next two days. He wondered if he came on too strong but kept busy working. Randy headed back on the road. #Still listed as your roommate# He texted John before reaching the hotel.

#Yeah.# John replied. He left Randy their suite number as he unpacked.

Randy showed up about a half hour later. He let himself in with the key he got from the front desk. "Honey I'm home." He called out jokingly.

John looked over with a laugh. "Hey. Enjoy your time off?"

"Yeah Alanna loved the gift. Her and Sam both say hi." Randy told him. "How were you alone?"

"Okay. I got Jimmy finally. He actually stayed the night. I woke up with him holding me." John's face looked confused.

"He stayed? Damn...and held you." Randy commented maybe feeling a tiny ping of jealousy.

"Yeah...I thought we had a good time but haven't heard from him since and he's been avoiding me at the arenas." John sighed. " He was more vanilla than his brother and I think I scared him off. "

"More Vanilla...that could be a bad road for you...um...unless you're feeling something after one time?" Randy had to ask.

"Don't know..He did seem willing to try but I'm not rushing things. I like my variety plus you know how his culture sees same sex." John told Randy. " Which may be why he's avoiding me. "

"What think he's fighting something?" Randy asked.

John shrugged. "I have no idea. He was so different than Jey but maybe that's just how he is. I'm not even gonna think about it. Last time I fell for a gorgeous guy afraid to come out he broke my heart."

"I'm sure it's for the best." Randy told him. "So I'm not losing my cuddle buddy." He gave a faint chuckle. Before John could answer his phone went off with a text.

It was from Jey. #Wanna hang next town?#

#Sure.# John replied. He looked at Randy. "Jey asked if I wanna hang next town."

"Well you got one at least." Randy laughed. "Guessing I need to ask AJ to...um hang."

#Cool. Just shoot me your room when you check in. Not putting your roommate out am I? I would offer my place, but i know you have bigger digs. Plus getting my brother to leave isn't always easy.# Jey replied.

"He asked if he's putting you out." John told Randy, looking at him.

"Nay...like I said I'll hit AJ up...if not I'll go chill at a bar. Just text me when the coast is clear." Randy assure him.

John nodded. "Thanks. I'm sure you must miss AJ." He typed a response to Jey.

"Yeah I do...figure what….almost a week?" Randy tried to think as he pulled out his phone texting AJ. #Hey want to hang out and watch a movie soon? Free at the next town.#

There was a reply after a minute. #Sounds good.#

"Okay Johnny you're in the clear." Randy replied.

John smiled. "Good. Guess we're both getting some."

"Yeah I'm a little overdue." Randy smirked with a chuckle. "I'm planning a surprise for him next month." Randy suddenly looked nervous.

"Really? That's nice of you." John looked at him.

"Yeah, after the Rumble...the anniversary of him joining the company." Randy told him. "Planning a nice meal in his room."

"That's thoughtful, Ran. Enjoy." John hoped Randy wasn't disappointed.

"Thanks." Randy replied simply as he moved to set his bag up. By this point he had learned to unpack as little as possible. The guys got settled and then headed out for the evening show.

Time passed till they wrapped at the current location and moved onto the next town. John gave Jey his new suite number. He felt sad he never heard back from Jimmy again but figured he scared the man off with his bondage videos.

After the show as planned Jey arrived at the suite with a black bag slung over this shoulder. He knocked and waited dressed in the Day Oneish Hoodie and black jeans.

John opened the door in a t-shirt and shorts. "Hey. Come on in."

"Hey." Jey greeted walking in. "Glad you accepted my offer." He told John.

John smiled. "Course. Said I would."

"Yeah...I know dog...but I thought maybe you saying that to be nice...ya know." Jey replied as he moved setting the bag on a nearby table.

"Nah...I like playing with you. You like things the way I do...and you're hot." John said bluntly.

"Good...I tried to come prepared tonight." Jey replied. "So drink first...or right to the main course?"

"Up to you." John said. He decided to let Jey decide.

"Drinks are cool...whatever you have on hand." Jey told him. John served them each a glass of wine. His eyes looked Jey over as he sipped his glass. Jey looked the glass over before taking a small sip.

"So...um, what do you want to do tonight?" John asked after a few minutes.

"Well...I have tape, rope, blindfold." Jey began to tell John what was in the bag. "Of course my belt could come in handy too." He sipped more of the wine trying not to make a face. "Could tape your hands, blindfold you...get you on your knees to blow me...then fuck you into the floor."

John gave a shaky breath. "Will you tape my mouth after I blow you?" He asked thickly.

"Yeah...sure." Jey smirked with a brief chuckle. "That I can fuck you hard that you can moan and cry all you want behind it."

John felt his cock twitch. Why could Jimmy touch him emotionally but Jey hit every kink and sexual need he had? "Sounds hot."

Jey sipped more of the wine leaning forward. "If you want...I could even shove you onto your back and take you that way...maybe put a little pressure on your throat…." He smiled faintly. "I remember how hot that really got you."

A heated sound left John's mouth. "Sounds perfect...fuck."  
"Good." Jey replied sitting back.

"Damn, I love the shit you do to me." John blurted out.

Jey laughed downing the rest of his drink. "Good." John finished his drink and set the glass aside. Jey moved to kick off his shoes and started to pull off his hoodie.

"I want it rough. Grab my hair. Don't be gentle." John almost begged.

"I can do that while having you suck my cock." Jey told him as he stood the remove his jeans.

"You like my mouth? You always ask for it first." John asked thickly.

"Well I like both." Jey told him heading for the bag. "I just know a lot of people are not into blowing after fucking...you know the lube and stuff? Don't taste great or could make you sick?"

"Yeah true." John gave a playful smirk. " You know you always wanted the face of the company under your control. "

"Well who wouldn't?" Jey replied. "But naw...I just look at it like two buds having some fun...and once we start you just my bitch to have fun with." John nodded, licking his lips. He began to strip down. Jey moved to pull out the tape and the blindfold. John removed all his clothing and stood looking at Jey. He hoped this time would go better.

Jey walked back over. "Hands behind or in front?"

"Don't ask. Be hard with me." John told Jey. " Do whatever you want. "

"Behind you." Jey told John remembering that is what he prefered last time. He moved to put the blindfold on John before he move to grab one of John's hands stepping behind him pull it with him. John put his free hand behind him for Jey. "Well aren't you a helpful little boy tonight." Jey commented as he moved for John's free hand. He pulled the end of the tape be begin wrapping around them. It was definitely more secure than his belt was the first time.

John's cock twitched at what most would call demeaning words. He loved being treated this way. "I try."

"Okay on your knees so you can finish making me hard for that ass." Jey told him as he had a light hold of John's arm stepping in front of him. He set the tape on the coffee table nearby. John lowered down slowly as he couldn't see. He was already getting hard from anticipation. "That's good." Jey commented thickly. "Tell me how bad you want to taste me...how bad you want me to stuff your mouth full." He ordered John as he took a hold of his cock giving a few slow strokes. "Beg like the horny bitch you are."

John felt heat pool in his own groin at the demanding words. "Please I want to taste you...please stuff my mouth with that big cock."

"Okay...open good for me." Jey told moving to actually tap John's cheek with his cock. John quickly opened his mouth. Jey moved to guide the head of his cock past John's lips before moving his hand to the back of John's head pushing forward to have John's take move of him. "Now wrap those lips good." He told him thickly.

John was happy to obey. He sucked on the firming member. A part of him wished Jimmy was there as well. "Yeah...you are a real hungry bitch." Jey commented with a pants as he moved to grab John's hair the best he could with the blindfold and start moving John's head up and down his length moaning as he grew harder between his lips. John loved the taste of Jey's cock. He sucked the thick length, moaning softly.

"Yeah...fuck...get me nice an hard to tap that ass." Jey told him with a moan as he continued. He pushed deep and held there for a moment before starting to move again. John gagged slightly and loved it. He loved how secure the tape felt on his wrists. Jey continued for a good while before stopping and pulled out. "Enough of that." He moved to the tape ripping a decent size piece. He took his free hand to wipe of John's mouth before slapping the tape on pushing it in place. "Now lower to sit." He told John as he moved back for the bag. John slowly lowered down. His cock was hard from the excitement.

Jey removed the lube and made his way back over. He looked behind John to make sure nothing was on the floor before he took his arm. "Okay lay back." John moved to lay on his back. "Damn you're a hot piece." Jey told John as he opened the lube to slick himself. He then moved himself between John's legs. He moved to lift John up by the hips to almost move under him. He shifted one hand to grip himself to work between John's cheeks and push inside. "Mmmm Hell yeah…" Jey groaned allowing himself to glide deeper inside. "And that's even hotter." He moaned.

John moaned at the stretch to his body. Being blindfolded he could almost picture both twins were present. "Yeah...that's it moan for me." Jey told John as he shifted to push all the way in and lift John more almost rolling him up. Bracing John's legs on his shoulders her started moving driving deep each time into John. Heavy breathy pants left the younger man's lips with each thrust. Jey was hitting the older man just right to make him feel pleasure almost constantly. He moaned behind the tape as his body was used.

"Mmm yeah." Jey moaned as he continued. After a few moments like that he shifted to place one hand on John's upper chest. "Yeah….fuck...cry out for me." He told John as he slid his hand up to begin putting pressure on his throat. John felt endorphins from the choking as his head grew woozy. He gave gasping moans, his cock dripping. Jey's breaths were heavy and shaky as he released the pressure slightly each time his pulled back only to add it back with each thrust. He wasn't fully sure if it was excitement or worry that drove his feeling. Feeling himself getting closer after a while his moved his other hand to John's cock grasping it firmly stroking him. John's legs lowering slightly to his waist. "Mmm….fuck...you just my hot bitch...just love getting shown your place don'tcha."

John shook as he was so close himself. He knew he wouldn't be long now. Jey moaned feeling as John squeezed him trying to fight. "Go ahead...almost there myself." He released John's cock to slap it. He then went back to stroking it. He wasn't even sure why he did it. A deep moan came from his chest with a shaky sound. "Fuck almost lo-lost it that time myself." John's cock jerked, shooting at the slap. He moaned loudly behind the tape as he came. "Mmmm Fuck." Jey panted releasing the pressure to John's neck and his cock as he continued only a few more moments before he came himself. He reached down to grab the corner of the tape before pulling.

John winced but panted for air. "So fucking good."

John winced but panted for air. "So fucking good."

"Yeah it was." Jey replied slowly pulling out. "Hope I didn't give you too much rug burn." He gave a faint chuckle as he moved to get up. "Oh yeah." He bent down to remove the blindfold.

"I'm sure it's fine." John blinked his eyes to look around then sat up.

Jey moved to the bag removing scissors. "Let me cut you loose."

John turned so Jey could free his hands. "Damn, you're a stud."

Jey gave a chuckle. "So I redeemed myself?"

"Hell yeah." John nodded quickly. He paused. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Jey moved to carefully cut John's wrists free. "Naw...I...I know you have your roommate, plus...um…"

"Plus, what?" John asked, looking.

Jey shook his head. "Nothing. You mean just stay and chill right?" He tried to brush off his earlier stammer.

"You can go if you want, Man. It's cool. " John could see Jey was not comfortable.

"I can stay a little while." Jey tried to tell John. "Just don't know how soon you like to sleep...I know it's a prime commodity."

John nodded. "Okay. I'll go clean up." He paused on his way to the bathroom. " Is...your brother as into men as you are? "

Jey looked over puzzled. "Um...we don't talk much about who we are with." He lied. "I know he was seeing Naomi on and off for a while...why?"

"Just wondered...he kind of reminds me of a guy I dated years ago." John admitted.

"Oh...um...I would say something to him...but i don't know if that would be strange...ya know?" Jey commented. He was trying to figure how he reminded John of an ex, but he didn't if they almost look the same.

"Sure, sure. Well, I'll go clean." John moved into the bathroom. Jey was perplexed by John's statement. He wondered if he should talk to Jimmy when he got in. He gathered his things but didn't dressed as he still had to get clean himself.

John came out a short time later in a towel. "Your turn."

"Thanks." Jey moved past him for the bathroom. The guys hung out awhile after Jey cleaned and then Jey headed out. John told Randy the coast was clear and got ready for bed.


End file.
